


cue all the love

by doublej (ryliner)



Series: hogwarts puppy love [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Hard kisses, Little Kisses, M/M, but still underage and underage mentions of sexual activities between minors!, little slice of (gross established relationship) life, nothing too indepth but mentions of blowjobs and fucking, poor bamwham omfg, seventh year btw :), uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: It wouldn’t be the first time Jaebum and Jinyoung fooled around knowing anyone could come in, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.





	cue all the love

If Jaebum had to admit to one thing he wasn't crazy about when it came to dating Jinyoung, it would probably be all the time he had to spend in the Slytherin dungeons since they started seeing each other.

He could never really feel warm when he was surrounded by windows that were fully submerged in murky water, dousing the entire common room in a shade of green that made him miss the easy, yellow comfort of the Gryffindor common room even more than he usually did. He’d mentioned it to Jinyoung once, on a sunny weekend when they were walking along the lakeshore hand in hand, and Jinyoung had nodded thoughtfully. 

“What?” Jaebum had pressed, worried that he’d offended him.

His boyfriend loved his house very, very much after all, even in all its awful interior decorating choices. 

“I suppose I understand where you’re coming from.” Jinyoung’d looked somewhat guilty all of a sudden, as if admitting something he didn’t like to think about. “If I were to be honest, green has never really been my favourite colour. I think I kinda hate it, actually.” 

Jaebum remembered feeling so surprised that he’d barked out a laugh at that and said, “You get everything in green! How can you _hate _it?” 

“I just — It happens to go annoyingly well with my hair, s'all. And it’s called having pride in your house,” Jinyoung added quickly, turning his nose up, and then continued loftily, “I understand how terribly difficult it is to have pride in yours, hyung, but — “ and then Jaebum had tackled him over onto the grass before he could finish, nosed in roughly to kiss him quiet and laugh into his mouth as they melted into giggles and clutched at each other by the lake. 

Despite the fond memory: “It’s very _dark _in here, Park.” Jaebum peered around, squinting. It actually wasn’t too bad — there were charms in place to strengthen the lights so that it was easier to see. Jaebum just wanted something to criticise. “Didn’t you ever get scared when you were a kid?” 

“We’re not all massive babies, you realise,” Jinyoung replied, eyes fixed on a piece of parchment paper he had stretched across the arm of the couch. He was writing furiously, not stopping even as he spoke. “And the myth about the merpeople outside are exactly that: _myths_. Nothing to fear, Jaebum-ssi.” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Alright then,” he said, returning to his own parchment paper. 

He had a Charms essay due the next day, so of course he’d left it to the absolute last minute to do it. And if Charms weren’t first thing in the morning, he might’ve actually let it drag longer. 

After ten minutes and two sentences, he got bored. He wondered what homework Jinyoung was doing. He leaned over into Jinyoung’s space without warning, close enough that his breath tickled Jinyoung’s ear like he knew he secretly liked. His handwriting was ridiculously neat, fine print on the faded parchment. “What’re you doing?” 

“Potions practical write-up,” Jinyoung said curtly, though Jaebum noticed he’d stopped writing and sat very straight. “At least, I’m trying to. Stop bothering me.” 

“D’you mean _distracting _you?” Jaebum smirked, pressing in even closer, letting his lips brush across the line of Jinyoung’s throat where he felt Jinyoung swallow. A thrill of excitement shot through him, Charms essay easily forgotten. “You seem stressed, baby. And tense. Maybe I can help?” 

“Of course,” Jinyoung replied, forcefully monotonous. “Please fetch me that pillow over there. My neck is sore.” 

Jaebum tried not to grumble. “How ‘bout something better?” he murmured, peppering kisses along Jinyoung’s neck now, delighted when he realised Jinyoung’s grip on his quill had gone tight. Jaebum felt infinitely grateful that most of the Slytherins had retired for the night already, leaving the common room empty and almost intimate. 

It wouldn’t be the first time he and Jinyoung fooled around knowing anyone could come in, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. “I could give you a massage. Or maybe — ” 

“Personally, I’d think to use a slug rather than a leech in such an experiment,” Jinyoung cut in all of a sudden, straightening up and shoving Jaebum away. Gently, but still. His words were loud and fast, clearly meant for someone else. Jaebum turned his gaze onto the common room entrance and saw a tiny fourth year waltz in.

“Jinyoung-hyung,” he said, cheerful though his eyes were narrow, sly. Jaebum recognised Bambam, the kid who liked to hang around with a fourth year from Jaebum’s own house, Yugyeom. “What’s up?” 

“Potions essay,” Jinyoung explained, a pillow in his lap that hadn’t been there before. “Hyung's not very bright, you see. I was just offering a word of advice.” 

“That’s nice of you,” Bambam grinned. Jaebum thought he probably realised what had been happening before he’d walked in. 

“It was out of the kindness from my heart,” Jinyoung agreed, giving nothing away. 

Jaebum resisted the urge to swear at the kid, awkwardly cock-blocked and desperate to resume what he’d been so close to starting. He coughed when Jinyoung dug an elbow into his ribcage. “Right,” he managed, choking out the word. “Jinyoungie’s a Potions master. Goodnight, Bamwham.” 

“It's Bam_bam_. And I was actually thinking of getting a book to join you guys,” Bambam countered Jaebum’s attempt at getting him to piss off, eyes glinting in the low light. Annoyed, he wondered if Bambam was doing this on purpose, especially now that Jaebum had gone and messed up his name. “It seems rather cozy in here. I think I could really concentrate.” 

“Maybe,” Jinyoung said. “Though it is quite late.” 

“It’s only eleven,” Bambam retorted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I’m not tired.”

“Even so,” Jaebum forced out, knew he sounded frustrated and gruff. He was dealing with a stubborn semi after all, and hoped that his Charms essay did well in hiding it. “You could suffer tomorrow if you don’t get the rest you need. I’m not sure your little fourth year body could handle it if you don’t get a solid six hours.” 

Bambam’s expression immediately darkened at that. “My body is not _little_,” he said, chin up, apparently more determined now to stay. “I just want to read my book in peace.” 

“Well,” Jinyoung cut in, before Jaebum could say anything. “I’m not sure it’ll be so peaceful once I start blowing hyung right here on this couch, Bambam.” 

“_What_,” Jaebum hissed, drowned out by Bambam’s shriek of, “_gross_, hyung, what the _fuck_?” 

“Goodnight, Bambam,” Jinyoung said, deadpan. Jaebum would've been impressed by his composure if he weren’t completely red and shocked into silence. “Unless you still want to stay and read? And watch, I guess?” 

Bambam didn’t even respond. He just made a strangled, pained sort of noise, staring at the both of them with huge eyes, before making for the stairs and disappearing as if Jinyoung would really do what he said and drop to his knees right then and there to suck Jaebum off. 

When they were (finally) alone, there was silence. It hung over the common room like a rubber band waiting to snap, so long that Jinyoung just shrugged after a while and began scribbling onto his parchment as if nothing had even happened. Jaebum sat there for a moment, taking a little longer to process the fact that Jinyoung had practically traumatised a fourth year into leaving the common room, inherently so that they could fuck, and had promptly returned to finishing his homework when Jaebum didn’t immediately leap at his dick. 

“Did you have to tell him — such _detail_,” Jaebum said, staring down at his lap. The semi still hadn’t deflated, even after corrupting a fourth year. 

Jinyoung crossed his legs, pressing a foot against the outside of Jaebum’s thigh. “I only mentioned that I'd blow you, Jaebum. That isn't necessarily detail,” he pointed out, twirling the quill expertly without looking up. Jaebum watched his hand move, half wanting those fingers around his cock and half wanting to track Bambam down to obliviate him. “Did I read us wrong then? Do you not enjoy getting your dick sucked like I sucking your dick?” 

“I’ve never heard the words ‘blow’ or 'suck' be used so many times in one conversation,” Jaebum mumbled, could still feel the warmth that hadn’t left his cheeks yet. “Honestly, not quite sure how I feel about setting this new record.” 

“Doesn’t matter anymore. I really should get this write-up done,” Jinyoung said, grip loose around his quill. 

Jaebum frowned, wondered if Jinyoung was serious. Hadn’t he chased Bambam out of the common room for some privacy? How could he return to his homework like Jaebum couldn’t clearly see the outline of his erection in his trousers? 

“Stop staring at my crotch,” Jinyoung said, without looking up. 

Jaebum considered denying it. “I’m not staring at your crotch,” he settled on muttering. 

Jinyoung sighed. “Seriously, hyung, it’s distracting. I want to get this write-up done by midnight.” 

“Alright, fine,” Jaebum gave in, disappointed and looking down at his own crotch, the tented material of his pyjama pants a painful annoyance. 

He tried to concentrate on the Charms essay he desperately needed to write, brain whirling to form incoherent sentences that he began to jot down on autopilot. And though his mind kept wandering to thoughts of Jinyoung — his mouth, his hands, the pale expanse of his skin — Jaebum continued to write determinedly, lasting an entire ten minutes before he blanked out again and knocked his head back against the couch. 

He couldn’t find it in himself to complete the last three inches of parchment that were required of him on portkeys and their mechanisms. He wasn’t in the mood (not for that anyway), and Jinyoung looked all pretty and fine on the other end of the couch. 

It was distracting. Jaebum rubbed a hand over his face, and then again. 

“Finally,” Jinyoung announced, random and out of the blue. Jaebum lifted his head. “The write-up is complete, bloody hell. Now get your pants off, we'll have to be quick,” Jinyoung put his and Jaebum’s notes aside with clinical efficiency, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a telltale smirk as Jaebum inhaled sharply. 

Ten long seconds ticked by and Jaebum still hadn’t moved. Jinyoung breathed out in a heavy sigh and seemed to take matters into his own hands, crawling across the couch and settling himself down in Jaebum’s lap. “What’re you doing?” Jaebum asked, voice gone low. Jinyoung ignored him, carding a hand through his hair to twist and pull. Hard, just how he liked. Jinyoung's nose bumped against Jaebum’s neck as he started to press wet, expert kisses at his pulse point. Jaebum’s cock twitched in his pants, interested once again, “Jinyoungie. Are we — Are you — “

“Yes, yes,” Jinyoung hummed, pulling away and grinning when Jaebum made a high noise, so, so handsome. Jinyoung had bitten him, licked and sucked enough that Jaebum was certain a bruise was already forming. 

“Right — right now? Even after Bamwham walked in? Even if anyone else could walk in?” 

Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow at that, fingers still buried in Jaebum’s hair. He gave a light tug. “Don’t you want to fuck me, hyung?” 

Jaebum couldn’t breathe. “I want that so much.” 

Jinyoung smiled, digging a thumb into Jaebum’s shoulder, pressing his mouth to Jaebum’s in a rough kiss. He pulled away when he had Jaebum chasing for it, red-mouthed and bright-eyed. “Then stop being such a Gryffindor and _do_ it, maybe.”

"Okay," Jaebum said, lightheaded when Jinyoung started to move down the couch. "Okay, I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twt @ yugbammr! kudos and comments ALWAYS greatly appreciated ♡ and i hope u enjoyed 


End file.
